The Hollow Awakened
by DemonCatZombie
Summary: Ametsuchi...A Soul Reaper/Shinigami that lost his memory and lost his friends. This is a tale of him finding his memory, making new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**I Dont own anything about Bleach exept for my OC's. All rights go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

I woke up from a nightmare again... Fourth time in the past week, and its the same dream each time: Two things fighting. I say things because they looked human but they were doing stuff that no humans have ever done before except for the sword fights... Well a sword and a scythe.

They fought in an exotic place. Big trees and alot of brush around a huge clearing with about knee high grass. The Trees were a lot of different colors. Some red blues and greens, and the grass... the grass changed color as the wind blew threw it and it reflected the sun. It looked like a flowing rainbow the way it swayed and moved.

I didnt know who these people or things are but little did I know... I would very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: School

Well... To start things off my name is Ametsuchi. I wear mostly black shirts with some skulls on them. One friend, who we will meet later, got me to wear shirts with roses and chibi anime characters on them. My hair is a nice black color but with help from Eri I put some blue strips into it. Well... Im a respectable young man and a student in Hōtoku Gakuen High. Im not the top of my class but Im treated that way. I dont have many people I consider my "friends". Im a great swordsman in our schools Kendo Class and our schools swordsmanship club.

I personally dont think im the best in our school but the other students in the Class and the club dont try at all. Theres only about three or four other people including myself that try as hard as i do. They the ones that I think of as my family.

My day usually consists of just going to class sleeping through some of it. During lunch sit with my three close friends. After lunch block I usually have PE with one of those three.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

There were a lot of people that were "friends" but only three that I considered my True friends almost family and they were Marcy, Hemming, and Eri. Marcy and Hemming were almost inseparable they always were hanging out and having fun. Marcy was mostly with Eri also they were just like sisters im not surprised that they are living together... I live in the same building as all three of them. So i guess thats why I think they are Just like my family.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes i know... Very short chapters but it will get longer and longer when the story gets better. **


	4. Chapter 4: Eri

So much I could say about Eri... She is the nicest girl i have ever met. She pretty much is my little sister. I would do anything for her, just like how Marcy will do anything for her. She is a great drawer in our school, and an even better female swordsman. She goes right for your vital spots with out a hint of hesitation. Only Marcy and I have been able to beat her. and that was just pure luck.

Eri wears light and black colors... Her style changes every day, one moment she wears something bright and cheery and then next thing you know she is wearing dark colors.


	5. Chapter 5: Marcy

Marcy... Oh god what can I say about Marcy with out her killing me. She is nice until you get on her bad side. She is like my mother trying to tell me what I should and shouldnt do with my hair. She picks out some clothing I wear, hence the roses and chibi anime, I dont mind it... im glad someone cares about me.

Marcy and Hemming have been together since i have known them. and that was about 3 weeks into 2nd grade. They are perfect together. He gets her everything she wants within his budget. She has by far the best cooking I have ever tasted, and Hemming and Eri get to eat it all the time, I feel left out.

Marcy is tied with Eri with the top female swordsmanship title. Marcy is pretty fierce with a blade. Ruthless if you piss her off in the class. *cough poor freshman cough cough*


	6. Chapter 6: Hemming

Hemming is a nice kid. A little on the annoying side but great swords man. Your wouldnt wanna meet him in a bad mood in an alley way. He, like me, wears mostly all black clothing. His hair is a surprising red and black thats natural.

He may not look it but he does have power behind his swings. Other then me he is the best, well second best, swords man in our class and club. He is a gentle person who will hurt you if you hurt him first or his friends.

* * *

**Authors note: This will be the last chapter until I update again. I will add some idea's if I like them so, Please review and submit idea's.**


	7. Chapter 7: Urahara's New Branch

**A/N: Here is a little longer Chapter. Hope you enjoy :D This chapter is still inprogress... Gonna update it over the next 2 days when I get the Muse lol.**

* * *

We all were on our way home from our after school Club when we seen a new shop with a hard working man that was in his 20's. He was working really hard by the looks of it. We decided to go into the new store to check it out. There wasnt anything different with it that we saw. It looked like a normal general store. It was then that Eri saw a Chappy pez dispencer that said Soul Candy on it.

"Nii-san may I get this" Eri said and looked at me with a puppy dog look._ Seriously why does she pull that out hehe._ All she has to do is ask me or Marcy and we would be happy to buy it.

"Of course Eri. I'll buy it for you." I grabbed it from her and walked over to see Marcy and Hemming kissing in a dark corner. I laughed to myself and tapped Marcy on the shoulder. "Would eather of you like to get something?"

Marcy glared at me cause I stopped her from playing guppies with Hemming. "No we are fine. I'll tell you if we want anything." With that she went back to sufficating Hemming.

I walked out of the store after putting the Chappy on a counter to ask the worker if i could check out. When I got to him I seen he was (or looked like he was) talking to himself. I ignored it and walked over to him.

"Excuse me. I would like to check out if I may." I asked politely.

"Sure just give me a second." He replied just as polite. He finished cleaning outside of the shop quickly so he wouldn't keep his customers waiting. He put up his rake and walked into the store with me following him close behind. He walked behind the counter and i walk to where i put the Chappy.


End file.
